Awaken to Love
by VegasGoddess
Summary: [GSR] Who knew that waking up to love being displayed would make him feel so much better, even if it wasn't directed at him?


**Title:** Awaken to Love

**Summary:** Who knew that waking up to love being displayed would make him feel so much better, even if it wasn't directed at him?

**Spoilers:** "Bang Bang"; "Way to Go"

**Disclaimer:** I don't get anything! But someday, don't you people worry. I will own CSI, and we will make it into the Grissom & Sara Show! Wouldn't that be awesome? And then I'd let fans write the episodes, and then we'd have to be on HBO, cuz we'd have a hell of a lot more steamier episodes...just what we want, right? ;-) I wish, anyway.

**A/N:** Yay! My first post-premiere fic! Didn't you guys all LOVE "Dead Doll"!? I sure as hell did! I wouldn't have changed one second, it was so awesome. And, of course, Jorja Fox, what an _amazing_ job she did! So thank you, Jorja. Just, I don't want November to come now! November not good! For those who haven't seen it and haven't heard the news, I won't say anything. Anyway, I'll stop my rambling now. Hope you like it, so read and enjoy.

* * *

**Awaken to Love**

Grissom stared through the glass wall, watching his friend rest after the latest scare over his health. A soft and feminine hand slipped into his, and he jerked slightly, trying to pull away from it.

"It's okay, Griss," she whispered beside him. "No one's here but us."

Still, Grissom tried to pull his hand from her grip, but she held tight. "Honey, we can't do this here…" he whispered, looking around them to see if anyone was coming.

Sara squeezed his hand and made him look at her. "Do you really think I would be holding your hand if people we knew were around?"

He shook his head slightly, bringing his eyes to rest on her pale face. "No."

"Then trust me. You do trust me, right?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he answered, squeezing her hand for emphasis.

She smiled, but he didn't see it. "How is he?" she asked finally, breaking the silence that had settled over them. She was referring to Brass, the injured cop who lay in a hospital bed five feet from them.

"He's doing alright, for now. Before there was a bit of a scare, but…" Sara could see the pain in her lover's eyes, so she squeezed his hand again, and moved just a little bit closer to his side, offering him her silent support.

"He's a fighter, Griss. He'll live."

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought I sent you home to sleep," he said, turning her body so they were facing each other.

"I was home. But I have this little problem of not being able to sleep without you. After the last scare, Nick called, just to fill me in. I figured you wouldn't want to be alone right now. He's one of your best friends, Gil. You don't want to go through this alone. Am I right?"

Grissom nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I came to be with you. I've been here for about an hour, but I figured you wouldn't want to exactly go public with us right now, so I hung back. After everyone left, I thought making my presence known would be okay."

In a move that was very un-Grissom for him in public, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "Thanks Sara," he whispered into her ear.

Looking over his shoulder discreetly, Sara found that they were indeed alone, and took the opportunity to pull him into a full hug. "I'm here for you Gil."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her, finally finding the comfort he needed in the arms of the woman who loved him unconditionally.

**OoOoOoO**

Though his vision was blurry, Jim Brass could see the two figures embracing outside his hospital room, and recognized the brunette being held tightly in the arms of the familiar entomologist.

Sara and Grissom seemed to have gotten their act together, and Brass was happy that upon his initial awakening he was witness to such an extraordinary event.

Monitors around him began to beep frantically, alerting the nurses and doctors that he was finally awake. As the medical personnel swarmed in, his vision of the couple was blocked, but he knew what he'd seen.

**OoOoOoO**

As soon as the monitors started beeping, Sara and Grissom hastily pulled apart, both instantly missing the contact but more worried about their friend.

After minutes that seemed like hours had passed, a doctor came out to see them and spoke directly to Grissom. "He's awake, Mr. Grissom," the doctor told him, looking into the room. "And he seems quite coherent as well. You are allowed in to see him, if you wish."

Grissom thanked the man before turning back to Sara and giving her a huge grin. Before he could speak, she beat him to the punch. "He survived, honey," she whispered with her own smile. "I told you he would."

He pulled her into another hug, unaware that Brass was witnessing his second display of affection. Grissom quickly gave Sara a kiss before pulling back. "Is it okay if I…"

Placing a kiss on his cheek, she gave him a little push towards the room. "Go in, Gil. Go see him. He's your friend. I'll let everyone else know that he's awake. It'll give you guys some privacy."

And with that she turned away and headed down the hall, pulling her cell phone out as she went.

**OoOoOoO**

Half an hour later, the entire graveyard shift of the Las Vegas PD was assembled outside the hospital room, all awaiting the moment when they could see their friend.

Grissom was still the only one who had been in to see him, and he was still there, making sure Brass was feeling good enough to accommodate visitors.

Brass said, "Sure, Gil. Bring them in." He then looked out the window, and flashing the group a smile, he gave them his signature peace sign, telling them that he was okay.

He watched as tears streamed down Catherine's face and she hugged Dr. Robbins. The guys all had smiles plastered on. Sara was wedged in between Warrick and Nick, but with Warrick's arms around her in a protective hug.

Everyone filed in one at a time, telling him how happy they were that he was alive and okay. Catherine kissed his cheek and gave him a small hug.

All the excitement of the night had tired Brass out, and soon it was just him and Grissom left, with Sara asleep outside. She hadn't left for hours, and had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable hospital chairs, not wanting to leave without Grissom.

Brass told his friend he was getting tired and that he looked like he could use some sleep too. Grissom smiled and gave him more water before gearing up to leave. As he stood in the doorway, Brass opened his eyes and said, "Congratulations, Gil."

He stopped, turning slowly around. "What?"

Brass nodded at the sleeping brunette. "I saw you two. I know. And let me tell you, it's about time."

Grissom stood dumbfounded. "Uh… thank you, I think…"

He smiled. "It was the first thing I saw when I woke up." Grissom blushed in embarrassment. "And it was the best sight I've ever seen," he assured him. "I'm glad you figured it out. Tell her I'm happy for you, okay?"

Grissom smiled back. "Thank you. And I will."

With that, Grissom left the room and headed towards his girlfriend before stopping and heading back to the hospital room. "Jim…?" he whispered quietly, in case he was already asleep.

"I won't tell anyone Gil," came the sleepy voice from the darkened room. "I saw you looking around. You don't want anyone to know; they won't hear it from me."

"Thanks, Brass."

"Yeah, yeah. Now leave so I can get some sleep," came his sarcastic and teasing voice.

Grissom smiled in the dark and left again, returning to the side of Sara. Shaking her slightly, he woke her up, and led her to his Denali.

"Brass knows," he said as he drove.

"'Kay…" Sara answered.

"Is that okay with you?" he asked her, even though she was half asleep. He pulled into the driveway, and turned to look at her.

"Mh-hmm, yeah," she said. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Of course." Grissom picked up his now–sleeping girlfriend and carried her into their home, ready for a long night's sleep.

Everyone was alive and well, and he had a beautiful woman with him. And the fact that Brass knew? Well, that was okay. Brass would never tell.

* * *

**-End-**


End file.
